BeVin OneShots
by ShaneT
Summary: Just a collection of all the BeVin oneshots that i write. Cute, fluff, yaoi :3   Subscribe to updates!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Yess, i have made my return after... a month or two. I dunno... lol Anyways, ive made a decision to have a oneshot, "ongoing story" It just makes it easier, so i can just add all my oneshots together. I'm going to leave my current oneshots where they are for now, cuz i'll lose the comments and favourites :P**

**So add this to ur alerts, and you can read all my cute BeVin-ey OneShots! This is the first one, I wrote this a week ago, tell me what you guys think! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or anything. **

So Cute

"Why do you always talk about how cute I am? Or when you compliment me, its about how adorable I am? Do you not think I'm hot or attractive?"

Kevin perked his head up from the open roof of his car and looked at Ben with bewildered eyes. "I….Uhhhh.. ummmm…" Kevin stumbled over his words trying to find an explanation for his young companion.

Ben rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He was becoming impatient.

"I call you cute, because that's what you are." Kevin finally spit out a sentence. But it wasn't the answer Ben was looking for.

"I know I'm cute" the burnet told the raven. "You tell me that all the time. But why don't you ever say I'm sexy?"

Kevin put down his wrench and walked over to Ben who was sitting on a stool a few feet away. The older teen knelt down in front of the younger and took Ben's small hands in his big ones.

"How would you describe me?" Kevin asked the smaller boy.

"Sexy, hot, badass, rebel." Ben listed out his favourite words when he thought of Kevin. He left out 'ruffian', which is his mom's favourite word to describe her son's boyfriend.

"Exactly" Kevin began to explain to Ben what his reasoning was. "Those are the characteristics that I give off, and you don't."

Ben was now a little peeved. He turned bright red and glared down at his boyfriend who was still holding his hands. "I hope your going somewhere with this…" He said in a dry tone.

"I am sexy, and your cute. That's all there is to it." Kevin stated. "Its not that your not sexy, its just…. Well your main physical appearance won't attract someone looking for a hunky masculine guy. "

Ben pulled his hand out of the grasp Kevin had on it.

"I'm sure the last time my hands touched you it was pretty sexy" Ben mumbled as he stormed out of the garage, leaving Kevin kneeling on the floor confused, wondering what he said wrong this time.

* * *

**Cute, eh? hahaha...**

**Tell me what you thought, I'll have an new one up next week. I think thats how i'll do it. Once a weekend, either sat or sun, ill post a new chapter. **

**If you've got a BeVin oneshot and you want to add it to my collection (for whatever reason), PM me and i can add it in! :) **

**Review plz, send the love!**


	2. Maybe I'm a Short in the Dark

**Yay! I'm back! Sorry for the super-long wait for an update, things have been crazy. xD**

**But now i've got a brand-spankin new story. Its inspired from a prompt i got from "Aristocratic Views" who gave me, **

**"Maybe I'm a Shot in the Dark, and you're the morning light." I just changed the "and" to a "but" since i think it makes a bit more sense. Anywho, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. :(**

**"Maybe I'm a Shot in the Dark, but you're the morning light."**

This night was especially cold for a spring. It was raining hard and the winds were ferocious. Tree branches swayed from the powerful gusts that hit them. Kevin Levin sat alone on a bench in Bellwood Park.

He was crying, but you couldn't tell because of the rain hitting his face. It rolled down his cheeks and onto his clothes. The teenager had one hand over his eyes to hide the tears streaming from his face.

"DAMMIT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Kevin stood up, making a fist and punched the wooden bench, making a large dent.

There were pieces of wood sticking out of his hand when he pulled it out of the bench. "Shit!" He tried to pull them out, but it hurt too much.

Blood gushed out of the wound on his hand, but the rain washed away the blood. It was coming down harder and Kevin had no plan to go home. He'd never go home again.

All of the awful thoughts Kevin had inside were building up, and he just wanted to leave, to get out. That was until he saw two bright green beacons of hope and light.

Many rumors about Ben Tennyson floated around school, some that he was gay, some that he was an alien, and some that his eyes could glow in the dark. Ben could never confirm, nor deny any of the rumors.

The emerald-eyed teen walked from his house with a big black umbrella. He had to sneak out, there was no way his parents would let him out in a big storm like this one. But he had to see Kevin.

The younger teen saw Kevin's figure from across the park. He immediately dropped the umbrella and ran over to the older boy. Ben stopped when he saw blood on Kevin's shirt.

The raven-haired teen stood in front of Ben, with his head down so his long hair covering his face. "Kevin!" Ben shouted at him.

"Are you hurt? Where did this blood come from?" There was a high amount of urgency in Ben's voice. The younger teen reached out his hand to put it on Kevin's cheek, but the older turned his face as if to say, "don't touch me."

Kevin lifted his hand up to show Ben the splinters and gashes all over his knuckles.

"What do you care?" the brute asked in a stone cold voice. His eyes stayed fixed on the ground, not wanting to meet with Ben's beautiful emerald beacons of forgiveness.

Kevin's words hurt Ben deeply, tears slowly began to stream down his face. "I know your upset Kevin. I just want to help you." The tears wouldn't stop flowing, causing Ben's knees to become weak, falling to the wet, muddy grass.

"We all want to help you!" he cried.

Kevin knew that he was causing the people around him a lot of pain by becoming self-destructive. But he'd never _seen_ any of his friends or family cry for him.

The guilt built up so much, he couldn't take it anymore. Kevin turned to look at the younger boy as he knelt in the mud, hiding his face as he cried.

* * *

The raven knew at that moment he needed to stop. He needed to stop ruining everything he worked so hard for. Quitting his life of crime, becoming a plumber, rekindling his friendship with Ben, and starting a relationship with him.

Over the past couple of weeks, Kevin had began to reconnect with his old illegal tech pals, skipping out on plumber patrol and just ignoring Ben and Gwen.

He's become moody and angrier than usual, and when he hit Ben during a heated argument, that was the last straw. Ben broke up with him, and everything fell apart from there.

Kevin started rampaging through Bellwood. It was Gwen and the plumber's kids who would have to fight him off each time though, Ben refused to go. He had become terrified of Kevin Levin

Earlier that night Kevin had gone after Grandpa Max, attempting to kill him and steal all of his high level plumber tech.

Ben knew he had to stand up to Kevin eventually, and this was the perfect opportunity. The burnet showed up at the trailer yard and spotted the raven right away. He was in his green metal armor and his left arm was in the shape of a giant scythe.

He swung at Max, but the old man dodged it shot back with a plasma blaster. The blast from the weapon sent Kevin flying against a tree.

Ben ran over to his grandfather, "Grandpa! Are you alright?"

The retired, not-so-retired plumber looked at his youngest grandson and chuckled. "I'm alright, but I cant say the same for Kevin."

The burnet ran over to his ex-boyfriend and knelt beside him, resting the hurt boy's head on his lap.

"Kevin, you need to snap out of it. Things are starting to get bad, and I don't want to hurt you." Tears started to drop from Ben's eyes and fall onto Kevin's face. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I forgive you for what happened, I just want us to start over."

Tears continued to fall from Ben, but Kevin could no longer feel them.

It began to rain, and all of Ben's tears were mixed with the heavy rainfall.

"Lets bring him inside, he'll get sick if we keep him out here." Grandpa Max told Ben. So the two Tennysons picked up the boy laying unconscious and brought him into the Rustbucket.

Ben lay him down on the bottom bunk in the back of the RV. "I'm going home now, call me the second he wakes up, okay Grandpa?" Ben instructed his grandfather.

"Got it." Max replied to his grandson as if taking an order from a commanding officer.

Ben took this very serious. If Kevin went off the tracks again, it might be impossible to help him get better.

About 2 hours after Ben left, Kevin woke up.

He stumbled into the main cabin of the RV, recognizing Max sitting at the table alone, playing solitaire and listening to a police radio.

Max stood up at first sight of Kevin. He wasn't sure if he would have to attack him again, so the magister prepared himself.

"Are you okay Kevin?" Max asked, hesitant to say anything that might upset the fragile teen.

"I really fucked up, didn't I?"

Max took a step back, feeling nervous. He was unsure of what Kevin was feeling. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kevin looked around the RV, trying to see if Ben was there. "I cant stay here, I'm sorry." The raven-haired teen pushed the door of the Rustbucket open and flew out the door.

Max ran to the door after him but stopped after watching the younger and much faster teenager running in the pouring rain. He quickly went over to the telephone and called Ben to tell him what had happened.

* * *

The raven felt the weight of everything crash down and he went down along with it. Falling to his knees in the mud, he fell right in front of Ben.

The burnet looked up from his hands at the sound of the mud splashing around him. He looked up to see Kevin kneeling over him, and his pain-filled eyes stared right into the younger's emerald greens.

Their eyes connected and in that moment they knew exactly how the other boy felt, his thoughts, and his pain. In the next second Ben lunged upward and grabbed Kevin's face.

Ben closed his eyes letting the rain fall seamlessly down his face, and pushed his lips onto the raven's.

It was a bit of a surprise for Kevin since he didn't expect forgiveness, let alone a kiss from his former best friend and lover. The older teen put his hands on the younger's face as if to reciprocate the feelings and started making out.

Ben broke up the make out session by pulling away from Kevin's face. "I want you to know that I still care." He told the older boy while he held Kevin's face and looked dead into his eyes.

Kevin's eyes darted down, he couldn't look the boy in the eye and speak.

"Kevin, look at me!" Ben shouted at the boy in front of him.

His eyes returned to Ben's. He felt so much guilt, but the only way to make things better was to listen to Ben.

"I shouldn't have walked out on you. You needed me and I left when you were at your worst." Ben let go of Kevin's face. "I'm sorry."

The smaller boy slumped back down to the kneel he was in before, but kept his head up to retain eye contact with Kevin.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Kevin told the younger. "I screwed up like I always do, and this time I didn't have you to bail me out."

Kevin pushed the dark hair out of his face to he could see better.

"You're always there behind me 100%, pushing me to better myself. Maybe I'm a shot in the dark, but you're the morning light. When you're around me, you instantly brighten up my life."

A glint was seen in Kevin's eyes as he spoke about his feelings for Ben. The younger really did make the older a better person.

"I cant take back what I've done to you, but I want you to know that I'm sorry." Kevin lowered his head and Ben shot back up to give him a hug.

The boy's bodies heated each other from the cold rushing wind and rain.

"I'm sorry" Kevin whispered into Ben's ear. After hearing that Ben closed his eyes and smiled. "I forgive you." Ben whispered back to the raven-haired teen.

The winds began to blow harder, and Ben started to shiver. "We need to get out of the rain." Kevin told the small burnet.

He stood up and picked up Ben out of the mud. "Get on my back, it'll be easier to carry you."

So Ben jumped onto Kevin and the older teen carried him home in the raging storm. Kevin made a promise to Ben that night. "I'll never let you go. Not again."

* * *

**~The End~**

**What did you guys think? :D It took like a week to write this. Lots of distractions... lol.**

**Comment and review, tell me ur thoughts! Next story coming soon! (already have something started!)**

**Special thanks to Aristocratic Views! :)**


	3. Trouble For Me V1

**I got inspiration for this oneshot from listening to the new Britney Spears album. I dont know if any of you have heard it, but theres some good tracks. One in particular, "Trouble For Me" is what i based this on. This isnt really a song fic, but i definitely recommend listening to it if you like this :) So Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**Trouble For Me~**

* * *

When Ben walked into the club, he stopped for a second to look around. It was packed from wall to wall with people just dancing. _"Perfect!" _he thought.

Ben walked down the steps and joined the crowd. His slim body let him pass by people, but the one he was trying to avoid was Kevin Levin.

The notorious playboy took home a different person each night, boys and girls. And for a while Kevin had his eye on Ben, so the young teen decided to stay out of his sight.

Everyone grinding each other, moving to the music, having fun. It was ecstasy.

Until the big raven-haired teen entered the club. Everyone knew when Kevin arrived, he was king of the club. All the attention went to him and girls flocked.

Ben stayed in his spot on the dance floor but his eyes met with Kevin's from across the room.

Kevin grinned and stepped forward, trying to make his way to Ben. The burnet started to move through the people to get farther from Kevin, he didn't want to fall under the influence of Kevin's charm.

But no matter how far Ben got, Kevin was quicker and he eventually caught up through the sea of people.

The older boy grabbed the younger's wrist and pulled him close to his chest. "Where are you off to?" he asked looking down at Ben.

The smaller boy looked up with his big green eyes. _"Play it cool Ben."_

"I don't know if I should be dancing with you. I've heard you could be trouble." His heart was racing as he spoke. Kevin could feel it pounding against his chest.

The dark-haired boy let go of Ben's wrist. "Why not just one song?" he put out an open hand waiting for Ben to take it.

Hesitantly, Ben put his small hand on top of Kevin's and they made their way onto the main dance floor. People turned and stared, they were whispering to each other, "Looks like Levin's got himself a new play toy."

The older boy spun Ben around so his back was to Kevin's front. Then he put his arms around the younger's waist and held him close, both their bodies moving to the beat together.

Ben didn't think about what he was doing, he just went with the rhythm that Kevin created with his hips.

Kevin took his hands off of Ben's waist and spun him around, facing him. The tall boy leaned down and looked into Ben's eyes.

Ben had always tried to get away from Kevin because of the rumors about him, but he didn't think he was that bad of a guy.

Ben put his arms around the elder's neck and pulled him closer. Ben put his lips to Kevin's ear and kissed his neck. "I guess I was wrong about you. You could be just what I need."

He let go of the older boy's neck and spun around. Ben looked behind him and winked at Kevin as he disappeared through the crowd.

The burnet came to the club each weekend to find someone, someone special that he could have fun with. Finally he found him.

* * *

**~The End~ ...?**

**Hahaha Thats right, the story isnt over! **

**Well to be fair, this one is. BUT i made 2 versions of this oneshot. The other one is longer and has a different story. But they both feature Ben and Kevin running into each other at a night club. (Thats just what i picture when i listen to the song) hehehe**

**So review and comment, tell me your thoughts! And subscribe if you want more BeVin :) **


	4. Can You Come Get Me

**I dont know if i've mentioned this before, but my life is sort of like a BeVin fanfic sometimes. One of my close friends and i remind me of ben and kevin. Except im the older and more pale one, and hes younger and tan. But im small, skinny, and girly while hes tall and muscular. **

**This just happened to us, except i was the one going to pick him up, and it didnt really end the way i wrote it. (wasnt a happy ending, lets just say hes got a girlfriend).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Enjoy!~**

* * *

**"Can you come get me?"**

Just those words and Kevin drops everything.

Ben called him up on a rainy April night with the sound of desperation in his voice. "I wouldn't ask you unless my parents couldn't, and I tried Grandpa Max, and hes not answering."

Kevin rolled his eyes and picked up a handkerchief resting on a table and wiped his face clean of grease. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

Kevin had been working on his car into the late hours of the night, as usual. He had almost finished installing a new sonic-blaster into his car's horn system, but knew that could wait.

Kevin was only wearing a black wife-beater and his ripped up work jeans. He put the rag down and grabbed his keys.

"_Why do I always do that?" _He thought to himself. _"At the drop of a pin, I'm there to rescue him, or pick him up, or do anything he needs me to do. Sometimes it feels like hes using me.. But then I see his smile and I totally forget about everything. Ugh, who am I kidding?" _

Kevin drove fast, even when the ground was wet and slippery. He got to Ben in a little over a minute.

The brunette opened the door to the car and slid into the passenger seat. "Hey Kev! Thank you so much, you're my hero!" Ben leaned over the stick and gave the older boy a one armed hug.

Kevin felt water on his arm and his shirt. Ben was soaked from head to toe.

The way the water dripped down his hair and onto his face was gorgeous. Kevin stared at him in complete awe.

"I don't want to catch a cold, so I should probably shouldn't keep this on." The young teen said as he pulled off his soaked green sweater and threw it into the backseat. All that he was left wearing were his blue skinny jeans and a tight, wet black tshirt.

Kevin eyed him up and down, trying not to look obvious. "You okay?" He asked while fiddling with the radio station dial.

Ben wiped his nose on his arm. "Yeah, just wet." He giggled and smiled at Kevin.

That was what attracted Kevin to Ben so much his constant optimism. Whenever a situation seemed like it was at its worse, Ben always had a bright smile on his face or an idea in his head on how to make it better.

He was magnetizing.

Kevin started the engine up and put the car into drive. As they passed the streets of Bellwood, Ben looked out at the streetlamps. They captivated his attention because of their light.

Not because they're shiny, no, just the opposite. It was because all the streetlights in Bellwood were very old, and each one seemed like it had just about enough power for one more night. But each night they'd come back on and fight on until another night.

Ben loved watching the lamps, he felt like they were also citizens of Bellwood that he needed to protect. And he was not ready for them to burn out.

"Can I come back to your place?" Ben asked abruptly. Kevin had just come to a red light and stopped the car. He looked over to the younger boy who was resting his chin on the edge of the window, looking out it at the night.

"Yeah, I guess. Whats wrong with your place?" the older teen was curious, Ben only slept at Kevin's place when they out all nights on missions. What was the special occasion?

"Its my parents." Ben looked over to Kevin with his big, green eyes. "I love them, but sometimes I just cant stand being around them. I just want to be anywhere but at home or with them." Kevin smiled at the younger. "No problem, I don't mind you staying over."

Within seconds of saying that, Kevin pulled into his driveway and into the garage.

The two boys made their way into the kitchen, Ben raiding the fridge for anything to eat, and Kevin sat on a stool at the counter.

"So I shared my personal secret for the day, is there anything that's been bugging you?" Ben asked as he reaching into the fridge and took out a big block of cheddar cheese.

Kevin blushed after hearing Ben's question, and thought about it for a second. _"Is this the right moment? Should I tell him how I feel now?"_

Ben rummaged through 4 different drawers until he found a knife. He brought the block and knife over to the counter and stood in front of Kevin as he began cutting up cubes of cheese.

"Well...?" the brunette asked again. "Anything you wanna sh-" He was cut off by Kevin's lips.

The raven-haired teen pressed his against the young brunette's, in a way, declaring his love and feelings for him. All in one passionate act.

Kevin pulled his lips off of Ben, leaving him stunned.

"-are?"

"I'm sorry." Kevin said as he stood up and walked to the other side of the counter, standing in front of Ben.

The young hero had a look of confusion on his face and didn't look at Kevin.

"I wanted to tell you, but its been a hard thing to bring up in conversation. You don't hate me, do you?"

Ben shook his head and his thoughts all came back to him. "No! Of course not! I wouldn't hate you for something like this! Its just well… I don't know if I feel the same way."

Kevin put his head down in shame, he couldn't believe he'd done something s embarrassing. "Wait, you don't know if you feel the same way?" his head shot up, looking at Ben.

"Well.." Ben's cheeks turned all rosy. "I have feelings for you, but I don't know if they're romantic, or what. I just need some time to figure it out."

Kevin's eyes got a little spark back in them. "Take all the time you need. Because I'll be here no matter what. I'll always be here for you."

The smaller boy looked up and smiled at the taller, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close in a hug.

"Thank you Kevin. No matter what, you mean a lot to me too."

* * *

**~The End~**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, I felt better writing it than when it happened. I am such a door-mat... . fml.**

**Well, theres nothing like making yourself feel better than writing about it! **

**Review + comment plzz! I love your thoughts and opinions, good or bad :D **


	5. The Club Connection

**This went through a bit of construction, I changed the name and the ending, because it was supposed to be an alternate version of "Trouble for Me" but as i wrote it, i felt like it was taking a different turn. Also, i realized i dont do synopsis's for my one-shot stories, which i probably should... haha.. So i'll start with this one :)**

**Synopsis: For Ben and Gwen's 15th birthday, they decide to go to a club and run into an old enemy, Kevin Levin. This is vaguely my rendition of how the Ben 10: Alien Force series starts, but with a lot less detail lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (sad)**

**So without further adieu, Enjoy! (also, sorry for the dumb title...)**

**~The Club Connection~**

* * *

Ben Tennyson and his cousin Gwen had just turned 15. The two had never been a close pair until they travelled around the United States with their Grandpa Max when they were 10 years old.

After _that_ summer, the cousins bond began growing and now at 15 they were inseparable. They did everything together and shared all their secrets, both past and present.

To celebrate their 15th birthday, Ben and Gwen wanted to go out dancing. There was a great club in downtown Bellwood that Gwen heard about, so they thought they'd try it out.

That night the cousins got ready at Ben's house and Sandra promised that she'd drive them down to the subway so they could go by themselves.

Gwen wore a bright red dress with spaghetti straps that went down just past her knees. There was a rose attached to the dress on the waist on the left hip, with ruffles going around the waist. The redhead put her hair up in a high bun and wore black low heels with silver straps.

Ben decided to dress a little flamboyant for his first clubbing experience. He wore a white short sleeve button up top, and skin-tight black dress pants. And topped it off with a black choker. Ben wore his favourite black high-tops so he'd be comfortable on the dance floor.

When the cousins arrived at the club there was a line-up outside. They stood and waited for about 10 minutes until they were let inside. But during their wait, Ben and Gwen overheard a strange conversation.

The two girls in front of them in line were talking about a boy. At first neither cousin was listening in on this conversation, but when one girl mentioned the name "Kevin Levin." They both perked up and listened.

"_Have you seen this guy?" _The first girl said, she was wearing a very short purple halter dress. _"I've never seen him, but I hear hes really hot, and he always fucks a different chick every night._" The second girl replied, she was wearing a similar dress to the first girl but in pink.

Gwen's eyes popped out of her head and she looked at Ben. "Did that skank just say 'Kevin Levin'?" she seethed through her teeth.

Ben had a worried look on his face. He hadn't seen Kevin since he was 11 years old and got thrown in the Null Void. But Grandpa Max had told him that Kevin got out a couple of years ago. Ben had no idea he would be in Bellwood.

But it was too late to turn back, the cousins decided that they needed to keep their guard up so if they ran into Levin and a fight started, they wouldn't be taken out so easily. The Mana-wielder was the main line of defense since Ben had taken off the omnitrix 5 years ago.

They entered the packed club and stopped at the entrance. They looked at each other, held hands and walked to the dance floor, which was exploding with people.

Boys flocked to the cousins, all of them to dance with Gwen. Ben felt a little discouraged for most of the night. He did go to have fun and dance, but seeing groups of boys come over and want to dance with his cousin made Ben feel a little jealous.

He figured it would be good to take a bathroom break and clear his head and headed across the dance floor to the other side of the club. After emptying his bladder, Ben was going to make his way back to Gwen, but decided to go outside for some fresh air.

The club had an outdoor patio, and going out in the middle of winter was not a great idea to begin with, but Ben did not feel like spending more time inside with the other hot, sweaty teens.

The patio was through a narrow hallway just past the bathroom. Ben made his way through the hall and to the door going outside. He opened it and stepped into the cold, night air.

But Ben wasn't the only one crazy enough to go outside in below 0 weather. He saw another boy leaning against the balcony.

From behind, he had long black hair. Familiar. Ben moved closer to the boy.

"Excuse me?" Ben spoke, he was afraid. If it was Kevin, he was completely defenseless and vulnerable. He was praying that the older boy wouldn't attack him.

The dark-haired boy stood up, standing a head taller than Ben, and turned around.

"_Shit."_ Ben thought to himself. It was Kevin Levin. But Ben became nervous for two different reasons, first it was because he wasnt sure if he'd have to fight. Then he looked at Kevin.

"Yeah, what do you…" Kevin stopped short. His eyes were caught by the emerald green radiating from Ben's.

"Ben Tennyson? Holy shit, is that you?" a smile started to spread across Kevin's face.

Ben took a step back and cracked a little smile back at his old rival. The now 16 year-old boy had gone through puberty and come out the other end with a deep voice and a massive growth spurt.

Not to mention the way his arms and chest were bulging out of his shirt. _"Someones been working out."_ Ben though to himself.

"H-Hey Kev! Funny seeing you here…" Ben gulped and nervously scratched his arm.

The older boy took a step closer to Ben, causing the younger to take another step backwards to the door. This went on until Ben's back was flat against the exit and Kevin was right in front of him.

Nowhere to go.

"Well, after I broke out of the Null Void, I travelled around from planet to planet. But in the end, I decided to settle down here, in Bellwood."

Kevin moved in a little bit, closing up space between him and Ben.

"Every minute I was in there, I thought of you." Kevin whispered. Ben scrunched his eyes shut, he was afraid to look at Kevin.

All of his darkest fears came back, all of the reoccurring nightmares about Kevin from when he was 10.

"Please..." Ben said with a tiny voice. "Just- Just don't hurt me." Ben had never felt weaker, pleading for his life from an old enemy.

Kevin took a step back. "Hurt you? Why would I hurt the person who saved me?"

Ben un-scrunched an eye and looked up at the raven-haired teen. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"When I was locked in there, it was very lonely. I alienated myself from everyone else, because I couldn't remember what it was like to have a friend."

Kevin started to blush and walked back to the edge of the balcony to continue his story.

"The only person to ever want to be my friend was… well… you"

Ben's heart started beating a little faster than usual. After 5 years, could he have gotten through to Kevin?

Ben smiled, the beating caused a warmness in his heart.

The brunette walked over to the railing of the balcony and stood beside Kevin looking out at the view of the city. It was beautifully breathtaking.

"My offer still stands, you know?"

Kevin turned to look at Ben. "You'd still want to be friends with me, after all I did to you?"

Ben batted his eyes at Kevin and gave him a sweet smile. "Of course. I can put all that behind me. We can start fresh." Kevin put his hand on top of Ben's and smiled at the younger boy.

They could hear the music blaring from behind the doors, but they didn't pay any attention to it, only to each other.

* * *

**The End!**

**(The outfit Ben wore in this, thats what he also wore in "Trouble for Me") lol**

**I like how it ended, but the beginning, middle and end dont really... match up... i dunno... xD**

**I hope you (the reader) enjoyed it, thats who i write for! :) Review + comment, it makes me happy!**

**I am going to try and get another oneshot up by next week, and... im also working on a new story! I'll try and have the first chapter or something posted soon.**


	6. Driving?

**Not very BeVin, but just a cute, little oneshot that I think anyone would enjoy lol **

**Also, theres something i always forget to mention in my stories, and thats the time that it takes place. Since they always jump around from different points in AF and UA. So to clarify, this takes place a little bit after "Alien Swarm"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! (unfortunately)**

**Driving...?**

* * *

"I call driving!" Ben yelled to his teammates as he ran from them and to his new car flailing his arms around.

The teens decided to take only one car instead of both since gas wasn't cheap and it was easier to carpool.

Ben had recently been given a car by his best friend as a birthday gift, and loved to drive it around. Mostly to show off to the other kids his age who didn't have a car, or had to borrow their parents.

Ben jumped into the driver's seat and revved the engine, letting it growl and then purr like a tiger. "You hear that?" Ben rolled down the window and looked up at Gwen who stood in front of the door.

"I am only getting into this car if you promise to drive it like a normal human being." The redhead said in her stern voice, with her arms crossed.

The burnet looked up at his cousin and blinked a couple of times and gave a big grin, "Don't worry Gwen, I'm a careful driver."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the passenger seat door to let herself into the back of the car. Kevin got in after her and sat in the front with Ben. "Yeah, hes careful like I'm sensitive." The older teen laughed at his own joke and put his belt on, preparing for the hell that was 'The Ben Tennyson Driving Experience.'

"Just take it easy okay Ben? Theres no rush, the Forever Knights rob like 5 banks a week. If we don't get them today, just make sure we survive to get them another." Gwen reassured her cousin from the backseat.

"Right." Ben confirmed as her furrowed his brow, concentrating at the task at hand. He put the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway and began to make his way to the "First National Bank" on Elmwood Ave.

Ben took it easy at first but then started going a little over the speed limit.

"Bennnn, cool it!" Gwen nagged from behind him.

The boy looked in his rearview mirror at her and rolled his eyes. "Gwen, I'm not gonna get pulled over for going 65, in a 60 zone, okay? So calm down."

Ben brushed his hair back and looked out the window with a smile to make anyone jealous. Giving an attention-whore like Ben another object to use to attract more attention was not the greatest idea on Kevin's part.

* * *

**The End~**

**So i will have something new posted tomorrow, and its not going to be a oneshot, a real life story! ahhhh! **

**Review and comment! Show the love! :D**


	7. It's All Been Done

**This oneshot... i dont even know where this came from... it was a completely different story when i started, but i didnt like it, so i rewrote it, and came up with this. The original story was based on the song "Its all been done" by the Barenaked Ladies. (hence the name of the story) It was also supposed to be about Kevin trying to do romantic things to win over Ben, but i couldnt think of anything cute and creative (if anyone else likes that idea, you can totally use it). Soooo... i just kinda went with this. lol enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! :(**

**Its All Been Done.**

* * *

It was another lazy Sunday afternoon, nothing to do, and Ben and Kevin did not want to get off the couch.

"Will you marry me?" The brunette perked his head up and raised an eyebrow at the boy across from him.

They stared at each other for 30 seconds until Ben could no longer hold his head up and it flopped back onto the pillow. "Sure." He called to the other side of the couch.

"But why do you want to marry me?" he asked, his voice sort of muffled by the fabric covering his face.

Kevin readjusted himself on the couch, so he was sitting upside-down, with his legs hanging off the top and his head dangling off the cushion. "We've done everything else, I feel like it's the only thing we can do, right?"

Ben turned over on the couch now, lying on his side with his back facing the couch. "Hmmm, I guess your right, I never thought of it that way." There was a pause, "So are you only asking me 'cuz your bored with me? Or because you want to marry me?" Ben asked, he was testing Kevin now.

"Ben, don't give me that bullshit, if I didn't want to marry you, I wouldn't have asked. You know that." Kevin turned his head to look at his new fiancé. "And I'm not bored with you, don't ever think that."

Kevin adjusted himself again, this time sitting on the couch cross-legged. "Here." He reached under the couch and pulled out a little black velvet box. The raven-haired teen threw it to Ben.

The 16 year-old caught it and opened the box. A small diamond was placed on top of a simple silver band. "Theres an inscription at the bottom."

Ben turned the ring over and felt for the indentation of the inscription. It said, 'Now & Always.' Ben sat up and shot himself across the couch, wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck and lying on top of him.

Ben lay on Kevin, with his eyes closed, just holding the boy close to him. The younger finally let go and sat on elder's lap, the boys facing each other.

"Thank you Kevin." Ben looked down at the ring, he opened his hand that was holding it tightly. "Lets see if it fits." Kevin chuckled and took the ring from Benji.

Ben put out his hand and spread his fingers so that Kevin could slide the band up his ring finger with ease. The raven-haired teen got off the couch and knelt in front of it. "If I'm gonna do it, I should do it properly." Kevin said as he looked up to Ben, who sat on the sofa, with his hand out.

Kevin took one hand and placed it under Ben's wrist, and used his other hand to move the ring up the teen's finger. It slid up perfectly, and went right to the end.

Once the ring was securely in place, Kevin lunged forward and planed a big kiss on Ben's lips. They embraced each other tightly.

They were now ready to leave behind their past, and begin their new future together.

* * *

**I know right? Such a different story from what i intended. But its all good, cuz i came up with this cute little number :) **

**Comment + review plz! I need to feel the love! :D**


	8. New Beginnings

**HEY! Wow, its been a while since i posted something. I'm sorry everyone... ^.^' I've been a bit busier than i thought. But i worked as hard as i could to pop out this little story. This one was inspired by another story i am currently writing haha. I've tried something different, and im using the 10 and 11 year old versions of Ben and Kevin instead of their teenage versions i usually use (i call it mini BeVin hehe). I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**New Beginnings**

"Alright class, everyone get into groups of 4!" The grade 5 teacher called to her students. Ben's classmates got out of their seats and scurried around the room to join with their 4 closest friends. There were 24 students in the class, so there would be 6 groups in total.

Ben sat in his seat as he watched everyone form groups, move their desks together and sit at them. As usual, he was left until the end and was put in a group with the remaining other 3 students who weren't as popular that week.

Young kids would recycle their friends very often, so Ben was just placed with whichever kids weren't the 'flavor of the week.'

The young brunette looked up as he saw a tall blonde women wearing purple heels approach his desk. He looked up to make eye contact with he, "Well Ben, it seems like your going to be working with Aubbie, Marlin and Tanya on this project." The three kids she mentioned followed behind her, pulling their desks up to his.

Ben let out a deep sigh. Ben tried to not let it get to him. He knew he was different from everyone else in his class, he got excluded from everything and it always bummed him out. But after taking so much crap from his whole grade, it weighed on him. Once in a while he'd tear up a little, but he remembered what Grandpa Max had told him, and he stayed strong.

Ben did what he usually did when he felt miserable. He asked the teacher if he could go to the washroom. He walked down the hallway, passing classes of the other grades. Ben stopped and peered into a 6th grade class, just to take a peek of what awaited him in the next school year.

All the students sat at their desks, holding pencils and taking notes that were written on the board. There was one desk without a child in it. Ben wondered where the missing 6th grader was. _"Maybe he didn't have any friends either and left school."_ Ben liked to think that he wasn't the only lonely kid in his school.

He made his way further down the hall until he stopped in front of the boy's washroom. The slightly depressed boy stepped into the empty washroom and into the single stall. He locked the door and turned around to put down the toilet seat. He sat down on it and pulled out a single square of toilet paper.

Ben sat on top of the toilet seat and ripped the little piece of tissue into smaller pieces, letting them fall at his feet. It was a way for him to let all the little bits of stress building up release.

The brunette recalled every time his classmates ignored him, or made fun of him or teased him. All the sadness swelled up inside of him. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

Tears started streaming from the boy's eyes. Ben put his hands over his face, but the tears trickled down his cheeks and onto the bathroom floor. Each drop made a little dripping sound.

A voice called out, "Is anyone in here?" Ben lifted his head up from his hands and sniffled. He grabbed a long piece of toilet paper and opened the door to the stall just a crack. He peered through the opened door and spotted a tall boy washing his hands in the sink. The boy was lanky, but had broad shoulders. His hair was long, to his shoulders and jet black, like a raven's feathers. He wore a black t-shirt and grey khaki shorts with big black army commando boots.

Ben looked him up from head to toe and his heart began beating quicker than usual. He lost feeling in one of his knees and fell, knocking the stall door open. The small boy's brunette hair shielded his watery emerald eyes. He looked up and saw the raven-haired boy standing over him.

He put out his hand, "You need some help?" The boy with long hair wore a grin on his face. He stared straight into Ben's orbs and pierced them with his caring grey eyes.

'_Why does he care?' _Ben thought to himself. The apprehensive boy lifted his palm that rested on the washroom floor and gave it to the boy in front of him.

The friendly boy pulled Ben up to his feet, the lightweight Benji flew up and landed in the other boy's chest. Without thinking, Ben wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. His eyes squeezed shut.

The dark-haired boy's eyes opened widely at the surprise of Ben embracing him. He figured the shorter boy had been going through some issues and needed a friend. Ben held on to the other boy until he felt a hand on his head. The boy with broad shoulders began patting Ben's head. But not in the way you pat a dog, it was a soothing feeling.

Ben felt like it was the appropriate time to let go of the boy, so he dropped his arms and took a step back. He looked up to the boy standing in front of him, their eyes connected again, causing both boys to blush a bright pink shade.

"Uhh-I-I'm Kevin." The taller boy spoke. His eyes darted to the floor, being unable to keep eye contact with the smaller boy for much longer. "I'm Ben" the brunette told the boy. His bright greens stayed fixated on Kevin's eyes. He could tell, just by looking at them, that he had been hurt too.

Kevin turned around and opened the door to the washroom, "You coming?" he asked in a soothing voice. Ben paused, he stared at Kevin as he left the room. The taller boy stopped in the open door frame. "Don't forget to wash your hands." He winked at Ben and walked out.

After a minute Ben regained the ability to move his body and put one foot in front of the other, grabbed the door handle and pulled it. He jotted down the hall and caught up to Kevin who was walking slowly with his hands in his pockets.

"So, Do you want to tell me why you were crying?" he asked once Ben had caught up. Kevin faced forward when he spoke, he didn't want to make eye contact with Ben again. He was afraid of that warm feeling he had last time their eyes met.

Ben stayed silent as he followed beside Kevin. He wanted to go with the boy wherever he went.

They walked to the end of the hall until the boys reached the exit doors. Without hesitation, Kevin pushed them open and walked right through. The doors were a portal to a bright and sunny world that the children could only visit twice a day. Ben stopped in front of the open door beside Kevin. He was uneasy about leaving school in the middle of the day. But Kevin stepped into the blinding light that shone from the sun and motioned Ben to keep following him.

So the young boy did and he stepped into the light.

Their eyes took a moment to adjust to the brightness surrounding them. The lighting inside of the school was always so low and drab. Ben stood for a second and looked around the playground. It was different than he usually saw it.

It was empty.

The brunette turned to his left and didn't see Kevin beside him anymore. He looked forward and into the distance and spotted the long haired boy. He'd started walking without telling Ben.

The smaller boy ran to catch up with his new friend. "Its so beautiful when its not polluted by others." Kevin spoke without looking at Ben, he could sense that the boy was beside him again.

They continued to walk around the neighborhood in silence. Ben was enjoying the empty streets and the company of Kevin, but he felt like he should say something.

"I was crying because I don't have any friends." Ben answered Kevin's question from earlier. "The other kids don't like me, they call me weird. But I just want to get along with everyone."

"You cant get along with _everyone_" Kevin told him. "I know." Ben replied. "But is it asking too much to have one friend?"

Their steps on the pavement made patting sounds. Like each step was soothing the ground for doing a good job.

"I could be your friend." Kevin told him. "I don't have a lot of friends either. They call me, 'The outcast of Grade 6' because I don't do and say what they all want me to. But I'd much rather be happy being myself than having to lie to others just to be liked."

Ben smiled up at Kevin. "That's exactly how I feel! But sometimes it just gets to me, and it makes me so upset." Kevin put his hand on Ben's shoulder, "Its tough to be alone and happy. But we can help each other."

Kevin stopped in his tracks. Ben stopped after noticing Kevin had stopped moving. "We're going to stick together for now on. Don't let them bring you down, because I will be here for you Ben."

The younger boy looked up into Kevin's eyes. He saw the sun in them. There was light and happiness where he once saw pain and sorrow. "I want to help you too Kevin." He told the older boy. "You are my first real friend, and I want to thank you for that."

Ben stood up on his tippy toes and puckered his lips, planting a kiss on Kevin's lips. That was both of the young boy's first kisses. They both blushed and looked away from each other immediately. Ben turned back to face Kevin, his face was flushed pink.

"I'm sorr-" he got cut off by the raven-haired boy, who spun around quickly and returned the favor with another kiss. This one was much more passionate and the two boys felt their heart's swell.

They separated their lips and just stared at each other for a second. Kevin put his hand out in front of Ben. The confused brunette looked at it and looked up at Kevin. "Take it" the older boy told him.

So Ben put his small hand into Kevin's and they weaved their fingers.

The boys continued to walk, holding hands. They decided that they could always count on each other for anything. No matter what.

* * *

**The End**

**I know, i know, i didnt write kevin's character well AT ALL. But i thought it would be cute for the story. I think of him as a mentor to Ben sometimes. (maybe its just me...) lol**

**Anywho, im happy i was able to post something. I am planning on having my super juicy mini BeVin story up in the next few weeks. It just needs to be finished... and tweaked.. BUT it'll be up soon!**

**Comment and review, good comments and constructive criticism is welcomed! **


	9. Tired Tries

**Hey everyone! I havent updated in sooooo long, im sorry! ^.^' Ive just been so busy with work, and friends and life... But i have returned to post my new story. This, along with a bunch of other stories have been in the works for a few months, and finally i have one done! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Tired Tries**

* * *

"uh-ahh-nnnn-no. No stop, it hurts!" Ben screamed in pain as he lay on his back, legs in the air. "You need to stop clenching, okay? Let yourself loosen up and relax!" Kevin instructed the younger boy.

They were having some difficulty. Ben told Kevin that he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. To Kevin, that meant sex.

A week ago, Ben and Kevin were alone in Ben's room. They started fooling around as usual, and while Kevin was giving Ben a rim job, he wanted to see how tight Ben's virgin hole was. He removed his tongue and slowly slid his finger in.

Half of his middle finger got Ben alarmed and he jumped. This is when Kevin realized how sensitive Ben's body was, and how long it might take until they were able to fuck.

Fast forward a week and Kevin is just getting Ben used to the full finger. "It just hurts too much, its not even worth it!" The brunette complained as he sat up in bed.

Kevin was on the floor beside him, laying on the spare mattress Ben kept in his closet for whenever Kevin stayed over. His parents would freak if they caught him and Kevin in bed together.

"How can you say its not worth it? Don't you want to have sex eventually?" the raven-haired boy asked. Ben rolled his eyes, "Well I don't know anymore. Cant I just blow you?"

Kevin sat up and looked at Ben in the dark. "You can blow me whenever you want. But this is something completely different. I'll keep easing you into it until your physically ready."

Ben smiled and put his hand out. Kevin took it and held on tight. They lay beside each other on different levels and held hands. Until Kevin's other hand started petting Ben's hand. It soothed the young boy, and he relaxed.

And when he felt the most content, Kevin pulled the brunette off the bed. He flew down and landed on top of Kevin.

The smaller boy's body straddled Kevin's waist and his face hovered a few inches above the elder's face. Ben could feel the growing sensation in Kevin's pants, he lowered his lips and began making out with his boyfriend.

Kevin rolled over on top of Ben and pushed his weight down. Their bodies could feel each other even though they both had their Pajamas on. Kevin started to take control and forced his tongue all around Ben's mouth. While at the same time began a rhythmic thrust with his hips.

The dry humping aroused Ben and he quickly broke the kiss to pull his shirt off. Kevin quickly followed and carelessly threw his top across the room. The older teen looked down at the younger, "Is this what you want? Like, are you ready?"

Ben realized the seriousness in Kevin's voice. He paused. "This is what I want, and I want it to be with you. It-It just…"

"Doesn't feel right?" Kevin asked. Finishing the sentence made both boys uncomfortable. Kevin felt like Ben didn't feel safe with him. And Ben felt like Kevin thought that he lost his attraction to him.

They were both silent for a moment and couldn't keep eye contact. Finally Kevin's arms began to get tired, and he got off of Ben. The night did turn out how either boy planned it.

Ben stood up and climbed back into his bed, without saying a word. The brunet threw the covers over himself and grabbed his third pillow and held it between his legs. Ben had this awful feeling in the pit of his stomach and didn't want to fall asleep and leave things how they were. But it was too late, his exhaustion got the best of him, and he slowly dozed off.

Abruptly, Ben shook awake and shot up in bed. He heard a noise, but it wasn't his alarm or the omnitrix. He looked over to his alarm clock and read the time '7:14am' "Ahhhhh!" he fell backwards into his bed. _"Why am I up so early?"_

Ben sat up and looked down beside his bed at a sleeping Kevin. His heart started beating quicker. _"I think I need some fresh air…"_ Ben thought. So grabbed his ipod, and opened his window that led to the roof.

The young hero scrolled through a dozen songs until he found the one he was looking for. 'Teenage Dream' By: Katy Perry. The music started playing, and instantly, Ben's mind went right to Kevin. The song always reminded of his rugged boyfriend, especially because the description of how the two lovers in the song felt about each other was the same.

But this time when Ben was listening to the song, it didn't give him the same butterflies as it usually did. The lyrics played, but no images of Kevin flew through his mind. The brunet looked down at the mp3 player for an answer, but he stared into the black screen.

He saw his reflection staring back at him. It was Ben who had the answer, not the ipod. _"Do I not love Kevin anymore?"_ he thought to himself. His heart started beating quicker, feeling like he was getting closer to a realization.

Just at that moment Ben heard a knock on the window behind him. The boy took the earphones out of his ears and turned around to see Kevin leaning on the windowsill smiling. "Good morning sunshine" he croaked.

Normally Ben's heart would flutter when hearing the sound of Kevin's sweet talk. But it didn't.

"Morning" He smiled to the boy standing behind him.

"Any room for me on the roof?" Kevin asked as he popped his head through. Ben moved over and gave the larger boy enough room to fit on the roof beside him. Benjamin didn't make contact with the other boy, he kept his face forward, holding tightly onto his ipod and staring at the softly rising sun.

There was silence while Ben avoided looking or talking to the boy next to him. Kevin felt the hint and leaned forward to catch Ben's eye contact. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Ben turned his head to Kevin with tears streaming down his face. "I-I don't know" Ben said as he coughed and laughed. The young boy wiped the tears off his face and smiled. "I have no idea what is wrong with me" he told Kevin. "I think I'm falling out of love with you." Ben laughed as more tears strode down his face.

Kevin grabbed Ben's arm and gave him a serious look, "Then why the hell are you laughing?" Kevin was frustrated and confused with Ben's actions and what he was saying.

"I'm laughing because I don't even know why I've fallen out of love with you. I just-" he l hiccupped. "I just don't think of you the same way." Kevin let go of the brunet's arm and lowered his. "Well, howcome?" was becoming impatient.

"I'm just so used to you, and I know you so well. I know all your moves, it doesn't surprise me anymore. You don't give me that fluttering feeling anymore. And that's why I don't love you anymore." Ben was afraid at this point. He wasn't sure what Kevin was going to do.

Kevin stood up and looked down at Ben with disgust. "Ive been the one trying to keep things alive and going in this relationship, you've been pushing me back for weeks now!"

Ben shot up to defend himself against the older boy. "Pressuring me into having sex isn't a way to 'save a relationship' Kevin!" Ben shouted up to the elder boy.

The intensity between their eyes was deadly. Kevin took a step back and turned to face the sunrise. He spoke, sounding annoyed, "So is this it?" he asked, his eyes started to water.

Ben went to hold Kevin's hand, but the raven-haired boy lifted it to his chest before Ben could touch it. "Just. Don't. Please." Kevin told him.

Tears started to come from Ben's eyes and he started to plead with Kevin. "I don't want to break up!" He sniffled, "I just need to figure things out for myself. Its me."

"Don't give me that bullshit Ben." Kevin told him, as harsh as it was, he needed to hear it. "You broke my heart, and I don't think I can listen to you, let alone be around you right now."

Kevin pulled himself back into Ben's bedroom, walked out the door, and slammed it. Ben fell to his knees, bawling as he watched one of the most important people to him walk out.

* * *

_**The End**_

**I didnt originally plan on this being a breakup story, but as i went back to it each time, that was the direction it seemed to take. But im happy with how it turned out. **

**Please leave comments and tell me what you thought of it! Ive got more stories coming up, including a second chapter to "Cousin Time" And add me to ur alerts! :)**


	10. Bus Stupidity

**Hey everyone! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter... lol its just to tide you over until i've got a nice big story up :) I wrote this on my phone today on the bus actually... haha. Hence, the bus theme. This randomly popped into my head, so i hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Bus Stupidity**

Kevin sat on the bus just thrusting his pelvis into the air "oh yeah, more, more!" he moaned. Ben's eyes went wide and he hissed at the boy sitting across from him. "Kevin! What the hell are you doing? Stop it!"

Ben turned bright red from the attention that was directed from Kevin's stupid and public action. The older boy started laughing and hitting his knee from the other bus rider's reactions. "Your so embarrassing… " Ben muffled through his hands as they covered his more than mortified face.

* * *

**Yup, super short! Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it a bit :) So check back in a week or so, and i'll have a really good chapter or new story posted! :D Review + comment pleasee!**


	11. Lips Of An Angel

**Hey Everyone! This is another one of my "Lost Works" that I kinda half did. I looked this over and realized that I cannot add anything to this, cuz if i did, it would be shit! hahaha This is already kinda lazy... **

**Its a songfic to "Lips of an Angel" By Hinder. Its not a great song, but when i listened to it, i got this mental image of Ben & Kevin acting it out lol. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

* * *

**~Lips Of An Angel~**

"_It was a stupid idea, but at the time I thought it was romantic." _ Kevin sat in the kitchen as he stared into the bedroom while Gwen was fast asleep.

The more Kevin thought about it, he wished that it was- **RING**! Kevin's phone went off and the now 21 year old looked at the screen, "B" and he knew.

"Why are you calling me so late? I can't talk now." The raven-haired outlaw stood up. "Is everything okay?" He knew that Ben only called if it was an emergency. Or he missed him.

"I know, I miss you too baby. But we can't come home. Not yet."

Kevin always felt frustrated by Ben's calls. All he wanted to do was wrap his protective arms around the brunet. But it wasn't going to happen. Not soon at least.

After Kevin was caught on surveillance trying to steal rare jewels, the FBI had been on his tail. But it was all a unfortunate misunderstanding. So he had to take his fiancé, Gwen and get out of town. They were living in a small apartment in San Francisco until the heat died down.

Kevin knew he proposed to the wrong person.

"Hows my mom?" Kevin asked Ben to look after her before he left. "Are the cops still givin' her a hard time?" He smiled. "Shes a tough one. Send her my love back."

He began to pace the small apartment back and forth. "I'm glad you called. I had a shit day. It kinda makes things better… just hearin' your voice."

Kevin had a special place in his heart for Ben. They'd been through a war together, a relationship, a break-up and now an affair. They had been sneaking around behind Gwen's back months before Kevin left.

No matter if they were together or apart, they were always thinking of each other. They weren't able to move on from each other.

"Yeah, Gwens okay." He peered into the bedroom to see her rollover. "She gettin' by day to day. All she does is cook and practice spells."

"…. No. She hasn't said anything about you. Sorry."

There was a pause. Kevin could tell Ben was tearing up. The cousins used to be so close, but after Gwen started dating Kevin, their relationship began to strain and they would only argue.

"Honey, are you there still?" The more time Kevin spent on the phone with Ben, the more he missed him and wanted to see him.

He opened the apartment door and walked into the hallway. "Can you fly over here? I want- I need to see you."

"Please. It'll only be for a little. Just to cuddle."

He smiled. "Alright. I'll meet you at our regular spot."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon."

"It was really good to hear your voice, it sounds so sweet."

* * *

**Yeahh... Pretty short. Sorry everyone! But 2 posts in one day is pretty good, so dont hate me too much! More will be on its way. Some of it might be good/finished and some... not so much. 3**


End file.
